


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

by AceComets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and flirting, Happy Ending, Jealousy, St. Patrick's Day, Team Supes Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceComets/pseuds/AceComets
Summary: It's Mon-El's first St. Patrick's Day and Kara is irritated by the amount of girls willing to kiss him because of his dumb, 'kiss me I'm Irish shirt.'Canon-divergent were instead of them reuniting at the end of 2x13, they decided to stay friends.





	Kiss Me, I'm Irish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is specially dedicated to Megan (@christophrwood_), Jhoana (@chrisxmelissa), Opal (@supervaloring), Ele (@evetessmacher) and @rschick37!

Closing the picture book he had been skimming through, Mon-El frowned as she leaned against the intelligence table in the middle of the DEO. Turning his head towards Kara, he paused for a moment, trying to figure the answer out in his head first.

"So, this St. Patrick drives the snakes out of Ireland and Americans get really drunk to remember it?" He asked finally, "Wouldn't that be like Kryptonians driving Leech Lizards out but Daxamites getting drunk to celebrate?"

Kara groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes. Every since Winn had mentioned green beer, Mon-El had become obsessed with the idea of St. Patrick's day. He found every aspect of it amusing and had been trying to get her to agree to go out with him on the day, for the culture and experience.

She had flat out refused. Since their second kiss and quick breakup after, she had taken care to steer clear of him when she could. They had said everything was fine countless times and Kara had still committed to helping him morph into a hero but it just felt weird spending time with him other than that. Kara had struggled to stand firm in her belief that they just couldn't work out as a couple whenever she found herself spending time with him. There was so many flashes of the better man that he was becoming but despite that, she was convinced they could only bring out the worst in one another.

"I don't know why they do that." She finally said, "It's a ridiculous day where people get drunk for no reason other than to get drunk."

"But it is a lot of fun." Winn interjected, spinning around in his chair, "There are themed drinks and contests and lots of cool stuff."

"Oh please." Kara said with another eye roll, "You're going with Mon-El because you want him to be your wingman."

Winn's jaw dropped and exaggerated noises of disbelief stuttered out of  his mouth, looking to Mon-El for backup. His friend merely shrugged, holding up his hands, not exactly able to disagree with Kara. J'onn came into the room, his own eyes focused on a tablet and director related tasks, Alex trailing after him.

"She's right." He said, not bothering to look up. "You think Mon-El will help you find a girlfriend."

"That's not true!" Winn said, standing firm.

J'onn finally lifted his eyes and tapped the side of his head, quickly cause Winn to back down. Damn Martian Mindreader.

"Tell me you have something for me to do." Kara said to J'onn, wanting to escape this conversation and room.

Setting down the tablet, J'onn shook his head. "Afraid not Supergirl. City is quiet and calm for once. In fact, I was going to suggest you all get out of here."

Kara groaned a little, hoping that something or someone was threatening National City and she'd have something to do. Winn  and Mon-El gave out little happy cheers, clearly something calling their attention.

"Oh Alex," Mon-El said suddenly, turning to the DEO agent, "Are you and Maggie meeting us at Winn's tomorrow or at the bar?"

Kara's face fell as she turned to her sister, shooting daggers from her eyes, "What you are going out with them."

"J'onn and M'gann are too." Alex replied quickly, pointing to the director as though that would excuse her from her sister's annoyance.

"Last time we let that space puppy loose, we almost had an incident." J'onn countered, "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Well if you are all going then I'm going too." Kara said, looking towards Mon-El as she did. As much as she was avoiding him, it seemed to be that everyone else was going and there was no way she was sitting alone in her loft with ice cream.

"Awesome." Mon-El said with a shake of his head, "Don't forget to wear your green."

"Yeah, I know that.

**xxKMIIxx**

The next afternoon, Kara stood in a crowded bar with Alex, Maggie, J'onn, M'gann, Winn and Mon-El. Her plain green shirt had been deemed insuffiencent by Mon-El and she now had a gold and green top hat on as well. He had become the center of attention. When Kara first saw Mon-El's silly 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirt she had let out a laugh and an eyeroll. Now that he stood surrounded by girls all vying to kiss him, she was annoyed with it.

"You're the greenest thing in here." Alex said suddenly as she came and sat next to Kara at the table they had managed to snag. Turning to her sister, Kara frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry Little Danvers but you are." Maggie said, sitting in another chair. The two women shared a knowing smile and clinked their glasses of beer together. 

"I'm not jealous. I just think it's a little ridiculous that girls are kissing him because of a shirt." She shot back, tightening her grip around her club soda.

"They ain't kissing him cause of the shirt." Maggie said with a laugh, glancing over her shoulder at where Mon-El was, still surrounded by girls and clearly having a great time.

Kara shifted uncomfortably in her side, trying to push aside the fact she was jealous. It had been the smart choice to end things before they became too complicated. She and Mon-El had been together for 24 hours and all they did was argue and give one another a hard time. Mxy didn't help that situation but stopping things before they became to serious was the right call. She needed a partner to help her protect National City and complicating that with emotions was a mistake. At least she kept telling herself that.

Maggie and Alex chatted besides her and Kara let her eyes wander. J'onn was at the bar with M'gann and both were talking, smiles on their face and clearly at peace. Winn had glasses in two hands and was attempting to talk to some brunette. Mon-El remained the center of attention. A group had formed around him and someone had thrust a fiddle into his hands. 

That boyish look crossed his face, the half hearted refusal leading him to finally shrug and take the instrument. With absolute ease and as though he had been playing for years, Mon-El drew the bow and played an up beat little jig. Soon those around him were clapping and cheering along, the enjoyment radiating through the bar. When she had first met Mon-El his seemingly party boy lifestyle had irritated to her to no end but watching him now, seeing him in his element and the life just exuding from him felt different.

They had both lost their homes, lost their families and much more. Kara had years to carry that burden and make peace with it. For Mon-El it had been mere months but he didn't let it weigh him down as she did. He indulged in life, in laughter and fun in a way Kara didn't think hearts like theirs could.

Mon-El had finished playing, handing the fiddle back to the man and instantly a young, pretty girl caught his face in her hands and planted a kiss right on his cheek. The moment of admiration passed and Kara was right back to being annoyed with Mon-El's foolish shirt and gaggle of girls.

"So green." Alex said with a laugh.

** xxKMIIxx **

They had made to three different Irish bars in the city before making their way to the alien bar. Winn was intoxicated, struggling to stay up on his own two feet, aided by J'onn and Mon-El. Alex and Maggie were clearly tipsy, whispering to each other and constantly exchanging kisses. The afternoon had been successful by every standard. Kara was still sober, the human drinks having no effect on her but she wasn't bothered by it.

Each bar they stopped at, Mon-El found a new group of admirers and fans. He continued to bask in his natural environment. There was something different though that perhaps Kara only picked up. While he enjoyed the all eyes on him, it hadn't changed him. He remained gracious and kind to everyone who offered him a drink or a toast, he had talked to every single person that wanted too. She could see it again, she the man he had been becoming on this earth. It left those feelings she had buried stirring again. 

Finishing yet another club soda, Kara excused herself to the bar. As the alien bar was quieter, it should have been easier to keep track of Mon-El and Winn but as soon as they had walked in, the two men had disappeared to greet people they knew and she hadn't seen either since. 

Leaning against the bar top, Kara waited for the fill in bartender to finish helping two Angtuans down at the end. Her eyes were fixed on the screen behind the bar, highlights of the National City Sharks newest signings being showed. While she didn't care for football, she had been so focused on it, she hadn't noticed Mon-El come up.

"Super into football now?" He asked with a dumb smile.

Kara jumped a little and turned towards him, laughing suddenly. His 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' shirt was swapped for the one Winn had been wearing earlier that read Lucky Leprechaun. However, this shirt was far too small for Mon-El and so the sleeves and sides had been ripped, morphing it into a muscle shirt. The collar had been split as well to give him more breathing room. While it did look silly at first glance, Kara found herself nervously adjusting her glasses as she noticed how attractive Mon-El's body was as well. 

"Lose a bet to Winn?" She asked, referring to the shirt.

"Nah," He replied with a wave of his hand, "Figured he should get some kissing. You know, this seemed much more the national kissing day than Valentine's Day."

Kara rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention away as she felt that flash of jealousy again thinking about him and the girls who had thrown themselves at him. "It's more like an excuse to drink and act dumb."

Mon-El went silent for a moment, pulling his lips in and watching Kara. He had respected her request, agreed that they weren't working as a couple and too much was in the way. It hadn't changed his feelings for her. From Daxam to Earth, there was no women like Kara. For whatever reason, she had inspired him in so many ways. It would have been easier to just change and say it was for her but that was no longer the truth as Mon-El realized. He had changed because he wanted too, simply desiring to be better than who he had been on Daxam.

"What are you drinking?" He finally asked

"Club soda." She answered, the faintest of smiles on her lips.

Mon-El let out his own soft laugh before a full realization dawned on him. "Wait."

Without another word, Mon-El had leaned over the bar, rummaging around between bottles before pulling one out. Setting it on the bar top in front of Kara, he grabbed two glasses for them and smiled. "I got this for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Kara looked at the pink liquid in the bottle and questioned him silently.

"It's Kryptonian wine." Mon-El explained as he removed the top, "Well my attempt at it. I used to make Daxam Ale as a hobby and it's very similar to Kryptonian wine, minus the Beaumont sprigs."

Stunned into silence, Kara watched as Mon-El poured a glass for her. He turned his head towards her, a small frown on his lips, "Have you ever had it?"

"Once." Kara said in a soft voice, his lips turning up into a smile as a memory played in her mind. "At Rao's New Birth. My mother had let me have a glass at dinner. It was her favorite drink."

Her eyes focused on the drink, her fingers spinning the glass in front of her as she thought of her mother. The memory was the kind that Kara had resigned herself to locking away. There was nothing like it on this Earth that could possibly remind her of that celebration. But here it was, playing and filling Kara with that mixture of joy and sadness.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like a small piece of Krypton here." Mon-El said, worried that his gesture had been wrong or foolish. He hadn't bothered to ask if Kara would even like it, the idea springing on him that night many months ago when they had shared Aldebaran rum. "It probably doesn't taste that good either."

"No, no," Kara said quickly, her hand resting on top of Mon-El's forearm. She turned to him, the sincere smile on her lips as she squeezed his arm, "It's incredibly kind."

Everything stirred in Kara again as she looked into blue eyes that mirrored her own. She had disconnected from Krypton in a way, knowing that being human and living on Earth meant leaving certain things behind. And yet Mon-El was there reminding her of things, reminding her of Garata and now this wine. He understood in a way no human on this planet ever would.

There were hundreds of reasons she could tell herself why they were not right for one another. And yet the small list of reasons of why he was good for her was mattering more in this moment. He gave her something her life had been missing for far too long.

Kara smiled softly, coming to that realization and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. It took less than a second for Mon-El to react, returning the kiss. They broke a few moments later, smiles on both their lips.

"Was that cause I'm Irish?" He asked, laughing as he finally opened his eyes, getting lost into Kara's quickly.

She chuckled in response, her hand coming to his cheek and resting there. "No that was cause I wanted too."

"You know, I really like this holiday. You get to drink and you get the girl. Happy St. Patrick's Day, Kara."

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Mon-El."

The two shared a very quick laugh before coming together in another kiss. There truly was nothing stopping them now.

 


End file.
